מגולה לתקומה - חייה של טובה כהנא חלק ב: מגולים לחלוצים
על העיר האמלמין במחוז בו היה הכפר בו גרה טובה כהנא - בשנת 1910 היו בה 1067 יהודים שהיו 31.7% מהאוכלוסיה האמלמין is a commune of 4,845 inhabitants situated in Satu Mare County, Romania. It is composed of five villages: Until World War II, the village was home to a Jewish community, which numbered 479 souls in 1877. The commune included two other villages until 2005, when they were split off to form Porumbeşti Commune. Demographics - In 1910, 97.6% reported Hungarian as their primary language. The religious make-up was 1196 Calvinists (34.6%), 1061 Jewish (30.7%) and 613 Roman Catholic (17.7%). Ethnic groups (2011 census) *Romanian people|Romanians: 58.8% *Hungarian people|Hungarians: 37.5% *Romany people|Romanies (Gypsies): 2.9% According to mother tongue, 57.80% of the population speak Hungarian as first language, while 36.50% speak Romanian . =חלק ב: מגולים לחלוצים 1917 - 1935= ימין|thumb|350px|Here, the Jewish residents of the town are gathered together before being transferred to the Sălaj Ghetto[http://www.jewishgen.org/yizkor/halmeu/hal031.html המקור] פרק 5: אבל ופרידה רצתי הביתה ומצאתי את המשפחה מודאגת. אחי הקטן, שמואליק, לא היה בקו הבריאות זה ימים אחדים. הרופא אבחן אצלו מחלת מעיים. מצבו היה ירוד: פניו חיוורות ונפולות וכתמי אודם פרחו בלחייו . היה לו חום גבוה. כבר כמה ימים היינו שרויים בדאגה, שכן, עד היום לא היה שמואליק חולה כלל. הוא היה תינוק בריא ומפותח. עתה התפתל בכאבים וסבל מהחום. לאחר זמן מה הופיע דם ביציאותיו. שמואליק הגיע עד אפיסת כוחות. אמי ורייזיקה התחלפו במשמרות על ידו. גם אני הצטרפתי אליהם. הרופא נתן תרופות שונות אך מצבו התדרדר. באחד הלילות, כאשר שמרנו על אחי, שמעתי קול צווחה של ציפור לילה בחוץ. אמרתי לאחותי, ששמעתי, כי צווחה כזאת של צפור לילה אינה מבשרת טובות. היא גערה בי על שאני מאמינה בשטויות כאלה. אמי באה, החליפה אותנו ופתאום התעוררנו לקול זעקתה של אמי. נכנסנו לחדר וראינו את אמי בוכה על יד העריסה, נתן, אחי, התחיל לבכות גם כן, אך רייזיקה ניצבה כמאובנת. היא לא הזילה דמעה, למרות שהיא היתה לו כאם. שכנים נכנסו ולקחו אותנו, הקטנים, לבית משפחת פיליפ. כשחזרנו הביתה לעת ערב, אמא ישבה על שרפרף נמוך ואת עריסת התינוק כיסו בכסת גדולה. התפלאתי לאן הוא נעלם. כמו לפני שנתיים, כששמואליק נולד, שוב התמלא הבית שכנים וידידים אשר באו לנחם את אימא. רייזיקה הסתובבה בבית בדממה, לא דיברה וחיוך לא עלה על שפתיה, כאילו נשבר משהו בקרבה. בתום ה"שבעה" בא בדיה איליה ועזר לנו להעלות את עריסת התינוק אל עלית הגג. יותר לא ראיתי אותה בימי חיי. עברו ימים ובבית היה עצוב מאד. אחותי לא רצתה יותר לספר לי סיפורים ואני בקשתי ממנה שתספר לי על הלנה. היא התפלאה מאד ושאלה מי סיפר לי את הסיפור הזה, אך הסכימה לספר לי שוב. פתאום פרצה בבכי בפעם הראשונה מאז ששמואליק נפטר. הבכי הקל עליה מעט, אך לא לגמרי וכולם דיברו שקרה לה משהו. כדי להעסיק אותה, ביקשה אימא ממנה שתכין אותי לבית הספר ותלמד אותי קריאה ומעט חשבון. כך הגעתי לבית הספר מוכנה ללמודים. פטירתו של שמואליק הותירה חלל ריק בבתינו, הוא היה כציפור שעשועים במשפחה. על כל פנים, עם כל הכאב, אחרי פטירתו של בן משפחה יקר מקבלים את הדין ואומרים :"ה' נתן וה' לקח". ומשתדלים להתנחם. אט אט חזרו החיים למסלולם. הצעת המורה אני ורייזקה הלכנו לבית הספר מדי בוקר. ריזיקה המשיכה למלא את תפקידה בבית אבל העצבות לא משה מעל פניה. באחד הימים הגיעה המורה שלה אלינו והסבירה לאמי שחל שנוי בהתנהגותה של אחותי. היא מתהלכת חולמנית ועירנותה פגה. בעבר היתה תלמידה מצטיינת בעבר ירדה ברמתה. המורה הציעה לאימא לעשות מאמץ ולשלוח את ריזיקה למקום רחוק. באווירה אחרת היא תוכל להחזיר את עצמה לשווי משקל. אימא קבלה את עצתה של המורה ומיד כתבה מכתב אל אחותה שגרה בעיירה רחוקה בשפלה. כעבור כמה ימים הגיע מכתב מהדודה ובו היא מודיעיה לנו שהיא מחכה לנו בזרועות פתוחות. ארזנו את חפצינו ויצאנו לדרך במרכבה של משפחת לוי. הנסיעה ברכבת נכנסנו אל אולם בית הנתיבות ההומה אדם. עקבות המלחמה ניכרו בכול. נשים חבושות כובעים ועליהם צעיפים שחורים לאות אבל וגברים אבלים שסרט שחור מעטר את זרועותיהם. שמעתי קול נקישות מוזר וכשהפניתי את ראשי ראיתי נכה ולו רגל מעץ. הרכבת הגיעה בקול חריקה נורא, היא היתה מלאה בחיילים. חלקם ירדו, אך אחרים חיכו בתחנה כדי לנסוע אל שדה הקרב. הם שמחו ושרו שירי מלחמה , אך מלוויהם, בעיקר בנות, ליוו אותם בבכי. כשהרכבת עצרה קמו כל האנשים אשר חיכו בתחנה ומיהרו אל הקרונות. היה דוחק נוראי וכמעט נדרסנו. אימא קראה לנו ואנשים טובים באו לעזרתה. הם הרימו אותנו מעל הראש והעלו אותנו לרכבת. אימא הגיעה אחרינו עם כל החבילות ולרגע לא מצאה אותנו. אך שוב עזרו לה האנשים מסביב. הם ריחמו עליה, כאשר ראו את מצוקתה. אישה בודדה עם חבילות וחמישה ילדים. ברכבת ביקשתי רק דבר אחד, לעמוד על הספסל ולראות בעד החלון את הנוף החולף על פנינו. לא רציתי לאכול ולא לשתות עד שהגענו אל פנים הארץ. שם היתה רק שפלה ושדות נרחבים וקרחים אחרי הקציר. השמש התחילה לשקוע כאשר הגענו אל העיירה של דודתי. אמי הסתכלה מהחלון וקראה בקול לאחותה. פתאום הופיעה דודתי לאה ועזרה לנו להוריד את המטען. על הרציף הכרנו את בנות דודתי, רייזי ובלה, שהיו בערך בנות גילי. רייזי, שמה היה נפוץ במשפחתנו, מן הסתם אחרי שם של דודה או סבתא. הדודה הזמינה שתי כרכרות. אנחנו, הילדות והמטען, נכנסנו לאחת והיתר לשנייה. בעל הכרכרה, שנקרא "דוד" גליק בפי דודתי, הצחיק אותנו כל הדרך במעשי שובבות שונים. העיירה הלמין התקרבנו לעיירה, בה היו הבתים קרובים יותר זה לזה מאשר בכפר שלנו. משני צידי הרחוב ניצבו בתים בני קומה אחת ובמרחק מה האחד מהשני. חלקם שכנו ממש לצד הדרך וחלקם נבנו במרחק מה כדי לשמור על פרטיות ושקט. גם עובדי האדמה, שהיו לא מועטים, בנו את חצרותיהם בעומק חצרותיהם. כל העיירה היתה בנויה לאורך רחוב אחד שמציידיו היו מדרכות בטון רחבות. לאורך המדרכה התמשכה שדרת עצי תות מטופחים שהטילו צל נעים על העוברים ושבים. העיירה תפקדה כעיר שדה וספקה שירותים לעשרות כפרים. בעיירה היה בית הרשות, בית המשפט ולפני המלחמה, גם בית הספר התיכון. במשך השנים באו לגור בה גם אחינו בני ישראל, אשר חיו בשקט ובשלווה בין האוכלוסייה הנוצרית, ומנו כ- 300 משפחות. "דוד" גליק המשיך במעשי הקונדסיות שלו. היה טבוע בו יצר התחרות. הוא מתאמץ להקדים בנסיעה את בעלי המרכבות האחרים, לחשה לי בת דודתי, רייזי. לשם כך האיץ בסוסיו בקול והניף את שוטו עד שהשמיע קול נפץ. הסוסים המבוהלים דהרו קדימה ואנו, בתוך המרכבה, נחבטנו זו בזו. המרכבה העלתה תמרות אבק שחדרו לתוכה ומלאו את הפה שלנו. מדי פעם הוא היה מביט אלינו בחיוך רחב כדי לראות אם התרשמנו מהמבצע. רייזי הריעה לו בקול צחוק ועודדה אותו לחזור שנית על המעשה. כפי שלמדתי להכירה, היא היתה חסידה נלהבת של כל מעשה קונדס. אני הייתי מבכרת דווקא נסיעה שקטה, שבה אוכל להתבונן לצדדים ללא הפרעה. בין כה וכה הגענו למרכז העיירה. הרחוב היה מלא חנויות ועוברים ושבים רבים התהלכו על המדרכות. למרות זאת, העיירה נראתה אפורה ומשעממת. המשכנו עד שהרחוב הראשי התפצל לשניים ובאמצע היתה גינה, בעלת צורת קונוס. מבין העצים התרומם מגדל שהתברר לי, שהיה שייך לכנסיה רפורמית. הכנסייה היתה בנויה על תל שעליו שמעתי סיפור: לפני שנים רבות התרחשה במקום זה מלחמה קשה והיו הרבה חללים. הם נקברו בקבר אחים. לאחר שנים, בנו על התל של הקברים את הכנסייה. במרחק מה, בלט מגדל נוסף, של הכנסייה הקתולית ועליו צלב. סוף סוף הגענו אל בית דודתי. בסמטה הראשונה פנינו ימינה והדוד גליק הטה את המרכבה בחדות. עברנו גם את זה בשלום. בבית הדודה כנראה ביתו של גבריאל טראוב, אביו של מנחם כרמי י.ל.א הבית של דודתי היה בית יפה, גדול ומרוהט ברחבות. דודי לא היה בבית , הוא היה נגר מומחה בעל מוניטין ומוצאו היה מפולניה. בהיותו בן שבע עשרה עזב את כפרו ואת משפחתו ועבר לאזור שלנו. בתוך תחומי הממלכה האוסטרו-הונגרית היה אפשר לעבור ממדינה למדינה בלי בעיות. הוא למד את מקצוע הנגרות בפולניה אך כיון שהמצב הכלכלי בהונגריה היה טוב מאד, הוא בא לבודפשט כדי להשתלם במקצועו. אחרי שגמר את השתלמותו עזב את עיר הבירה ועבר לעיירה הלמין, שבה היתה לו פרנסה בשפע. הוא היה בחור צנוע וחרוץ. תושבי העיירה כיבדוהו, למרות שלא היה מומחה בלימודי הקודש. הוא היה בחור ירא שמיים וכל שבת היה יושב בבית הכנסת ולומד פרקי תהילים. קרובי משפחתי אשר גרו בעיירה שמו עליו עין ושידכוהו לדודתי. הורי אימא גרו בכפר קטן אך מפורסם שעל ידו נבע מעיין מרפא. המעיין נקרא "קרלסבאד קטן" ומימיו היו טובים לחולי כיב קיבה. סבי היה תלמיד חכם ושימש כשו"ב בכל האזור. בניו למדו בישיבות ובנותיו התחתנו רק עם תלמידי חכמים. בתחילה לא רצתה דודתי להתחתן עם בחור שאינו תלמיד חכם, אך היא השתכנעה אחרי ששיבחו לפניה את הבחור ואת אופיו הטוב. הם בנו את ביתם בעיירה וכיון שגם דודתי היתה בעלת מקצוע וידעה לתפור, היה מצבם הכלכלי טוב מאד. הבית היה גדול ויפה ומרוהט תמיד לפי המילה האחרונה של המודה. בעת המלחמה דודי התגייס אך לא יצא לשדה הקרב כיון שלא ידע היטב את השפה. הוא שירת בבודפשט במשמר האזרחי. דודתי, אשר זנחה את מקצועה בימי שלום, שבה עתה לעבודתה כדי לפרנס את בני משפחתה. סיור בבית כאשר הגענו אל בית הדודה, רייזי לקחה אותי לסיור בבית , בחצר ובבית המלאכה. בבית המלאכה היתה עוד הנסורת מפוזרת על הרצפה כאילו רק עכשיו עזבוהו בעליו. רק שרידי קורי העכביש אשר עטפו הכול העידו על כך שבית המלאכה שבת מעבודה. במזווה היה חשוך וראיתי בקושי מדפים ועליהם צנצנות רבות מלאות כל טוב: ריבות, שמנים ועוד. על הרצפה ניצבו ארגזים ובהם קמח מסוגים שונים. עלינו לעליית הגג, במדרגות עצרנו והסתכלנו בעד האשנב אל חצר השכן. רייזי הראתה לי את עצי התפוחים אשר צמחו שם ואשר ענפיהם הגיעו עד אל האשנב. היא הצטערה שלא באנו בימות הקיץ. אז אפשר היה להושיט את היד ולקטוף תפוחים אדומי לחיים ועסיסיים. החודשים ששהינו בבית דודתי היו נעימים מאד, במיוחד בגלל רייזי. היא היתה ילדה עצמאית ואמיצה ותמיד היו לה רעיונות מיוחדים כדי להנעים את זמננו. היא היתה דואגת לנו לאוכל. הכינה לנו פרוסות עבות של לחם, מרוחות בשומן אווזים ומכל טוב המזווה. היינו אוכלות אותן בהחבא בגומחת החלון מאחורי וילונות הקטיפה הכבדים. הרבינו גם לטייל בעיירה. כולם הכירו את רייזי וחיבבו אותה. הבת המאומצת בחג הסוכות דודי קבל חופש ליומיים ובא הביתה. עד אז לא הכרתי אותו. הוא היה אדם לבבי וחברותי והביא לכל אחד מאתנו מתנות. בערב חג הסוכות הוא קם מוקדם בבוקר ועד שאנחנו קמנו כבר עמדה הסוכה . הוא היה בעל מקצוע וגם עצים לבניין לא חסרו בחצר. אחי הגדולים קישטו את הסוכה והחג עבר עלינו בנעימים. כמעט , לא הרגשנו שיש מלחמה בעולם. אחרי החג חזר דודי למשמרתו. אחרי חג הסוכות הכרתי את השכנים של דודתי, משפחת הרטשטיין. היתה להם בת מאומצת. בצעירותם היו להם שני בנים, אשר נספו בשריפה. האם יצאה מהבית לכמה דקות ופתאום שמעה זעקות אימים. כנראה שהילדים הפכו את מנורת הנפט שעל השולחן ועד מהרה התלקחה המפה וכל החדר עלה באש. הילדים נכוו קשה ונפטרו אחרי זמן מה . הבת המאומצת היתה בת משפחתם ובאה מבית עני מאד ומטופל בילדים רבים. אדון הרטשטיין, השכן, היה אדם אמיד ולילדה היו חיים טובים מאד. היא היתה נמוכת קומה ובעלת פנים עדינים. למרות שהיתה בת שש עשרה היא התחברה עם אחותי והיתה להן שפה משותפת. החברות השפיעה לטובה על אחותי והוציאה אותה מדיכאונה. השבועות עברו ובכל פעם שחשבנו לחזור הביתה, היתה דודתי מוצאת אמתלה כדי לדחות את שובנו חזרה. אני הלכתי לגן הילדים עם בת דודתי בלה שהיתה כבת ארבע. לבית הספר לא רצו לקבל אותנו. קבלטו רק את הבנים שהלכו ללמוד ב"חדר". רייזיקה ואמי עזרו לדודה בעבודות הבית כדי שתוכל לעסוק בעבודת התפירה ללא הפרעה. היא תפרה לאחותי מעיל יפה אשר עורר את קינאתי. שבים הביתה עם בוא הסתיו אמי החליטה שעלינו לחזור הביתה. בוקר אחד, העירה אותי רייזי, דגדגה את כף רגלי כדי שאקום ואראה את השלג הראשון. לא יכולנו עוד להשתהות כיון שהמעבר בהרים בזמן החורף היה קשה. ארזנו את חפצינו בחפזון, והדוד גליק לקח אותנו אל תחנת הרכבת. אמי כתבה לבדיה איליה על דבר בואנו והוא כבר חיכה לנו בתחנת הרכבת . הוא בא עם עגלת השוורים שלו, אשר בחורף היתה מכוסה בחופה עשויה נצרים. אנו הצטופפנו בה כגוזלים, אך זה לא הועיל נגד הרוח הקרה, אשר חדרה מבעד לסדקים של חופת הנצרים. מבעד לסדקים ראיתי את ההרים הלבנים ואת הירח אשר האיר במילואו. הדרך ארכה שעות רבות ורק בחצות הלילה הגענו אל הבית. רייזיקה בבוקר רייזיקה לא היתה בקו הבריאות, היא השתעלה ונשארה במיטה. לפנות ערב עלה חומה והרופא נתן לה תרופה שלא הועילה. מצבה החמיר מיום ליום והתברר שיש לה דלקת ריאות. במשך כמה שבועות היא עברה ממחלה למחלה, הדלקת עברה גם לקרום החזה והגיע גם לקרום הבטן. מצבה התדרדר והיא שכבה באפיסת כוחות. רצינו להביא אותה לבית החולים אך הרופא אמר שהיא חלשה מדי ולא תעמוד בטלטולי הדרך. באחד הבקרים אמי ישבה על ידה והשקתה אותה מכוס, אני עמדתי על יד המיטה ופתאום שמעתי צליל של זכוכית נשברת. שיניה של אחותי נסגרו על הכוס והזכוכית נשברה. שפתיה נפצעו וטיפת דם הופיעה עליהן. ראשה נשמט על הכר ומיד אמי פרצה בזעקות שבר. ושוב אנו הקטנים נלקחנו לבית פיליפ. אמי ישבה "שבעה" וכאשר קמה היה נדמה לי שהיא נשארה כפופה ולא יכלה להתיישר. הימים היו קשים מאד, היא לא הצליחה להתאושש מהאסון ובבית שררה אווירה עצובה. כתבנו לדודה על מה שקרה והיא בקשה שנבוא לגור אתה כי אין טעם שנשאר עוד בכפר. אחרי זמן מה הגיע דודי פנחס שהיה עדיין בחור צעיר והוא סייע לנו באריזה. הוא העביר את הרהיטים אל עיר המחוז ומשם הוסעו ברכבת. עזבנו את העיירה ומאחורינו שני קברים רעננים. לצערי הרב לא זכיתי לעלות מעולם על קברם של אחי ואחותי. בית הנתיבות לא השתנה בהרבה מאז שנסענו בפעם האחרונה. רק מספרם של האנשים שנשאו סרטי אבל גדל וכן מספר הנכים בקרב העוברים ושבים. החיילים שיצאו לשדה הקרב לא שרו כמו בפעם הקודמת. היתה אווירה של אכזבה על כך שהמלחמה לא נגמרה מהר כפי שציפו. פרק 6: השמש זורחת בבית דודתי לא השתנה הרבה. העניינים התנהלו כבאותו מתכון כבימות הסתיו. כאילו היתה זאת המשכיות של אותם הימים. האווירה היתה רווית עצב והורגש חסרונה של אחותי. היא דאגה בבקרים להלביש ולאכיל את האחים הקטנים. אימא עשתה את עבודתה כרגיל, אך לעתים הפסיקה לעבוד והיתה בוהה בחלל ועיניה דמעו. דודתי ניסתה לנחמה וביקשה להקל על עבודתה, אך היא דווקא העדיפה לעבוד כדי לשכוח את אסונה. לקראת סוף השנה השלישית של המלחמה הלך המצב הכלכלי והחמיר. גם המזווה של דודתי הלך והתרוקן. בבית העירייה התחילו לחלק מצרכי מזון לתושבים. חילקו גם אריגים לשם תפירת בגדים, אך הם התפוררו אחרי הכביסה הראשונה. הקמח היה בעל מראה משונה, הוא לא עלה בעת האפייה למרות שנראה כרגיל. במקום כיכרות יפות ומלאות קיבלנו כיכרות שטוחות שצבען היה מוזר ובפנים הן לא נאפו כלל . גם הטעם היה נורא. אני הייתי רעבה מאד ולא יכולתי לאכול את הלחם. בכיתי ודמעותי זלגו לתוך המרק. הוגשה תלונה לעירייה בדבר הקמח הקלוקל. התברר שהסוחרים החזיקו את הקמח כדי שיעלה מחירו ובינתיים הוא התקלקל. אנו קבלנו קמח אחר אך נאלצנו לעמוד בתורים לכל דבר. גם עצי ההסקה התמעטו, המלחמה כילתה את היערות והתחלנו להשתמש בפחם. עד מהרה הפכו חצרות הבתים להיות שחורות מערמות הפחם. אנשים התחילו להתמרמר על המצב. במשך הקיץ התחילו להסתובב שמועות שהמלחמה עומדת להסתיים. בינתיים הגיע הריהוט שלנו ברכבת, אך לא היה לנו מקום להכניסו. גם לא נראה סיכוי שיתפנה בית עבורנו. כל הציוד הושאר בארגזים , הוכנס למחסן וחיכה לסוף המלחמה. בית משלנו למזלנו התפנתה דירה ליד החצר של דודתי, בבית דירות ארוך, כבית קסרקטין. הלכנו לראות אותו ומצאנו דירת שני חדרים. הדירה היתה הקיצונית ביותר באותו בית. מצבה לא היה טוב, הרעפים היו רקובים ובימי הגשם דלפו מים פנימה. הבית היה שייך לסוחר אמיד שלו חנות גדולה לכלים יקרים , שעונים ותכשיטים. בשל המלחמה פשט האיש את הרגל ונשפט לשנת מאסר. בינתיים השתלט על הבית אחד מבעלי החוב, וכשבעל הבית יצא מבית הכלא נערך ביניהם מאבק משפטי. את המחיר של המריבה הזאת שילמנו אנו הדיירים. אף אחד מהדיירים לא רצה לשפץ את הבית, ומידי פעם ספגנו קנסות מהעירייה על לכלוך והזנחה של חדרי השירותים. אנו, שדירתנו היתה קיצונית, סבלנו במיוחד. חדרי השירותים, אשר היו על ידינו, בימות האביב עם הפשרת השלגים, היו עולים על גדותיהם ומציפים את החצר והרחוב . את בור השירותים היה מרוקן צועני אחד בעל עגלה ועליה חבית גדולה מעץ. הוא היה רזה מאד והיה לו כלב עיוור וצולע. כאשר הצועני היה עובר ברחוב היו כולם סותמים את אפם מפאת הסרחון הנורא שעלה ממנו. לא היה לנו נחת מהדירה הזאת. מה שהחזיק אותנו בה, היתה האפשרות לעבד את הגינה ולשתול ירקות לצרכנו, וגם מעט למכירה. "הארמון המסתובב" מאחורי הדירה שלנו היה בנוי מחסן העצים ולו שתי קומות . כנראה שבעל הבית הקודם החזיק בו עזים. לנו, הילדים, היה המחסן לבית משחקים. טיפסנו אל הקומה השנייה בעזרת הרווחים שבין הלוחות. סידרנו לנו פינה יפה וקראנו לה "הארמון המסתובב על רגל הברווז". רייזי גילתה קרש רופף בין המחסן אל בית דודתי. היא הביאה פטיש ושחררה בעזרתו את המסמרים. כך יכולנו לעבור משם אל חצר הדודה ולא היינו צריכות ללכת מסביב. המעבר היה צר מאד ורק רזות כמונו הצליחו לעבור דרכו. היינו מבלות שם במשחקים, בתפירה ובשעשועים שונים. רייזי לא שיחקה מעולם בתפקיד אימא ולא החזיקה בובה, היא היתה תמיד החתן או האבא. הבנים היו משחקים בגולות או בכפתורים, למי שלא היה כסף לקנות גולות. רייזי אהבה את משחקי הבנים ושחקה גם אתם1 הם היו משחקים במלחמה, שני המחנות היו עומדים זה מול זה ובידיהם ענפים, הם היו מסתערים ומכים. גם רייזי ספגה מכות, אך לא נרתעה מלהשתתף במשחק. משחקי ילדות מול חצרנו היה גן גדול ולו גדר גבוהה. לאורך הגן התמשכה שורת עצי אקציות עתיקי יומין. בין העצים היו שיחים קוצניים ואנו נהגנו להתחבא ביניהם. גם התרנגולות של אמי חיבבו את הסבך והטילו בו את ביציהן. העצים הטילו צל על כל הסמטה והיו מקום טוב למשחקים. בעת הפריחה היו תלויים על העצים אשכולות של פרחים לבנים שאותם אהבנו למצוץ. הסמטה הקטנה משכה אליה את כל ילדי העיירה. כי היא היתה מקום טוב למשחקים. לא היתה בעיה להורינו להעסיק אותנו בעת החופשה. תמיד ידענו להעסיק את עצמנו . עם בוא האביב התלבשה הסימטה הקטנה בגוון ירוק רענן. נזכרתי בסתיו שעבר כשהשלכת זרקה את אותותיה בצבע חלוד ארגמן משעמם. ואחר ראיתי את הסמטה הקטנה גם בקיפאון החורף. עתה טבלו כל גינות הירק אשר בסמטה גם הן בירוק. הסנדלר בחצר היה דייר, סנדלר, ולו שמונה ילדים אשר התגוררו בחדר אחד ומטבח. בפינה אחת של המטבח הוא קבע את בית מלאכתו: שלחן נמוך , וסביבו שלושה כיסאות נמוכים. לסנדלר היו שני בנים אשר עבדו עמו במקצוע. היו לו גם ארבע בנות אשר אחת מהן היתה בת גילי. האב וגם הילדים היו נראים תמיד חיוורים וחולניים, אחר כך נודע לי שכולם היו חולים בשחפת. רק לנו ולמשפחת הסנדלר היו ילדים באותה חצר. אנו שיחקנו בעיקר אתם ועם ילדי דודתי. הסנדלר היה איש שמח ובעל חוש הומור ותמיד נשמעו בבית קולות צחוק. גם האישה היתה נעימת הליכות ואף פעם לא שמעתי שם מילה קשה או צעקות. הסבתא גם היא גרה בדירה סמוכה והם השתמשו גם בדירתה למגורים. הכול נראה טוב ויפה בבית הסנדלר, כך חשבתי, עד שבאחת השבתות ישבה אשת הסנדלר בבתינו ושוחחה עם אימא. תוך כדי שיחה, אימא שלי סיפרה לה על ילדיה שנפטרו ופרצה בבכי. גם אשת הסנדלר בכתה וספרה שבעלה וגם בנה הבכור נושאים בגופם את חיידקי השחפת. הם נראו חיוורים ורזים אבל לא חשבנו שהם חולים. הם התנהגו כאילו חיו חיים טובים. אמי שמעה זאת והפסיקה לבכות, היא הבינה שגם לאחרים יש צרות לא פחות מאשר לה. הצער הזה לא דיבר אלי. התרנגולות כדי להקל על פרנסת בני ביתה, אמי השקיעה את כל כוחה ומרצה בגינון. עסקי הסדקית לא התאימו עבור אנשי העיירה . ברחוב הראשי היו ניצבות חנויות לרוב ובעליהן היו בעיקר יהודים. סוחרים מנוסים שהציגו את סחורתם בעד חלונות הראווה במחיר סביר. אימא לא היתה מסוגלת להתחרות אתם. מעט החסכונות אשר צברה בכפר, הושקעו בגינה ובתרנגולות. אחרי שסיפקה את צרכי ביתנו, נשאר לה גם כדי למכור ירקות וביצים לתושבי הסמטה הקטנה. אימא עבדה קשה מאד מהבוקר עד שעות מאוחרות של הלילה. בקומה התחתונה של מחסן העצים היא סידרה מדגרה עבור התרנגולות הדוגרות. היו לה גם מטילות אשר הסתובבו בחצר באופן חופשי. הן מצאו להן מזון בחצר. לעת ערב, הן נאספו על יד דלת המטבח ששם אימא היתה נותנת להן גרעינים. ערב אחד נעלמה המטילה הטובה ביותר, לאחר שכמה ימים קודם לכן, לא נמצאו ביצים במקום אשר בו היתה רגילה להטיל. אימא הצטערה מאד וכולנו התגייסנו לחפש את האבדה. רייזי מצאה אותה, מאחרי ערימת הזבל. ערימת הזבל שכנה בשטח ההפקר בינינו ובין הבית השכן. שני הבתים הפנו זה לזה את צדדיהם האטומים, חסרי החלונות וגגותיהם הטילו צל על שטח ההפקר. שם צמח עשב גבוה ורייזי גילתה שם את התרנגולת אשר הטילה ביצים וישבה לדגור עליהן. עצבות בקצהו של הבניין השכן היתה חווה חקלאית, אשר שימשה כמקום הכשרה לבני האיכרים. רייזי כבר ידעה גם לספר ששם מוכרים שתילים. כולנו הלכנו לחווה אשר כניסתה היתה מהדרך הראשית. החווה היה מגודרת ולה שער ברזל. לאורך הגדר צמחו שיחי יסמין נותני ריח טוב. בחצר היו מבנים רבים של כיתות לימוד וגם מגורים לתלמידים ולמורים. באותה עת היא היתה החווה כמעט ריקה כי רוב העובדים והתלמידים גויסו לצבא. בקצה החצר שכנה חממת זכוכית והגנן הזקן מכר לנו שתילים במחיר מוזל. ביום היתה אימא עסוקה מאד אך בערב תקפה אותה עצבות. היינו יושבות ורוקמות או תופרות ומעלות זיכרונות מהכפר. לפעמים הניחה אימא את עבודתה בחיקה ועיניה הביטו למרחקים בעצבות. אני ידעתי ששוב מפליגות מחשבותיה אל שני הקברים אשר נשארו בכפר. אמי לא חדלה מלספר על אחותי. לפעמים חשבתי שהרי אנחנו נשארנו ומדוע היא לא מסתפקת בנו. גם אני הרגשתי בחסרונה של ריזיקה, אשר היתה מעורבת תמיד במשחקי. רק הבובה נשארה לי למזכרת. הבובה היתה עשויה משני גזרי עץ. לרוב הילדות היו בובות כאלה והן נראו כדחלילים. הבובה שלי היתה לבושה במחלצות פאר, בגדי משי, טפט וקטיפה. ריזיקה תפרה את הבובה מפיסות הבד שקבלנו בבית פיליפ. אך עתה היתה הבובה בודדה במחסן ולי לא היה במה לשחק. משחקי ילדים אני לא התקבלתי לבית הספר היות ולא היו לי תעודות . אימא ניסתה להכניסני בכל זאת ועד ראש העיר הגיעה. הוא אמר שלא נורא אם אלך עוד פעם לגן כי ממילא עברה כבר חצי שנה ובינתיים אגדל ואתחזק. כך חזרתי לגן הילדים עם בת דודתי בלה אשר היתה צעירה ממני בשנתיים. את משחקינו במחסן העצים נאלצנו להפסיק. רק שמנו את כף רגלינו במחסן וכל הדוגרות קימרו את גבן. נוצותיהן הזדקרו כלפי מעלה, בצורה מאיימת ובמקהלה פתחו כולן בקרקורים ועיניהן הסתכלו עלינו בחמת זעם. אמי עודדה אותי שבקרוב הן תסיימנה את עונת הדגירה ואפשר יהיה לשלוח אותם החוצה, כמקובל בעיירה. כך נשארתי מקופחת גם מחברותי שהיו תלמידות בבית הספר וגם מפינת המשחקים, שהפכה למדגרה. בוקר אחד התעוררתי לקול רעש שבקע ממחסן העצים. קמתי מיד וראיתי שאימא כבר שם וסביבה מהומה ורעש. אפרוחים קטנים כמו כדורי זהב התרוצצו, והתרנגולות קרקרו בדאגה סביבם. כולם יצאו החוצה ביחד וכל ילדי הסביבה באו לראות את המחזה. ושוב חזרו חברותי למחסן העצים ולמשחקינו היפים. סוף המלחמה חג הפסח התקרב , המצב נעשה קשה יותר ויותר. דוד פנחס הגיע לחג והביא ספר ובו תיאור השתלשלות המלחמה. שמענו שהחלו התקוממויות בארצות שהיו מעורבות במלחמה. המלכים הודחו והמדינות הפכו להיות רפובליקות. גם נכתב על המהפכה הרוסית ועל עלית הקומוניזם. גם בהונגריה פרצה מהפכה של הלבנים נגד האדומים. הלבנים רצו להקים רפובליקה והאדומים - מדינה קומוניסטית. היתה סכנה להסתובב ברחבי הממלכה מפחד המהפכנים. גם בעיירה שלנו היתה הפגנה נגד השלטונות. ההמון שרף את המסמכים והעלה לראשות העירייה חוטב עצים אשר היה חותם את שמו בעזרת האצבע. קבוצה של חיילים אדומים החרימה את בית המלאכה של דודי לצרכי המפקדה. דודי שכבר חזר מן המלחמה הצטער מאד כי הוא רצה לחזור לעבודה אחרי כל השנים של המלחמה. גם אני ורייזי השתתפנו בשמחה, כל פעם שעברנו ליד המפקדה רייזי צעקה פנימה מלת גנאי. בבירת הונגריה ניצחו הלבנים ולאט לאט חזרו החיים למסלולם. אנשי המיליציה שתפסו את השלטון נעלמו והסדר חזר על כנו. שנה חדשה בתחילת שנת הלימודים התקבלתי לבית הספר: אני לכיתה א', שוב, עם בת דודתי בלה, ורייזי - לכתה ב'. הצטערתי שלא למדתי עם רייזי באותה כיתה. אמנם בלה היתה ילדה טובה, אך חסרה לי העירנות והשובבות של רייזי . אחרי שעות הלימודים, וגם בימי שבת וראשון, שהיו ימי חופשה, התאספנו במחסן העצים כרגיל. משחק שהיה אהוב עלינו במיוחד, היה המשחק בתפקיד של אדם אינטליגנטי בעיירה, רופא או עורך דין. היינו מביימות את חיי המשפחה של המשכיל. אימצנו את השמות, הלבוש והנימוסים של אותה משפחה. רייזי היתה כמובן תמיד האבא. במחסן היתה דלת שפנתה לצד מרכז העיירה. מהפתח ראינו את כל נוף העיירה כאילו על כף היד. עד היום אני זוכרת את צלצולי הפעמונים של הכנסייה אשר קראו את המאמינים לתפילה. צלצולי הפעמון מזכירים לי את החיים היפים והשלווים שהיו לי בימי הילדות. גם כשעזבתי את העיירה זכרתי תמיד את השלווה הזאת ואת הביטחון של החיים בבית אמי. כתה א' שוב הייתי תלמידת בית ספר, ביחד עם בנות דודותי פסענו לבית הספר. שוב לא קינאתי ברייזי אשר במשך חדשים רבים ראיתי אותה עם תיק על גבה ובתוכו ספרים ומחברות. השתדלתי להשלים עם העובדה שחזרתי לכתה א' ושאלמד עם בלה. תיק לא היה לי, אמי לקחה פיסת בד ישן ותפרה לי שקית עבור אי אילו מחברות. גם ספר קריאה לא היה לי ולא קלמר. לא היה בהישג ידה של אמי לקנות את האביזרים האלה. זה לא הפריע לי, היו עוד תלמידים רבים כמוני. בהגיענו לראשונה לבית הספר זכיתי להפתעה נעימה, נודע לי שכתה א' וכתה ב' תלמדנה בחדר אחד עם מורה משותפת. האולם היה ענק, בצידו האחד היו חלונות שנפתחו אל הרחוב. שתי שורות ספסלים כבדים בני ארבע מושבים, כל אחד, ניצבו ואליהם מחוברים שולחנות. בכל שולחן היתה מגרעת קטנה שנועדה לצנצנת הדיו. שורה אחת של ספסלים נועדה לכיתה א' והשנייה לכיתה ב'. הבנות ישבו בקדמת הכיתה והבנים מאחור. המורה "דודה" אילונה היתה בשנות השלושים המוקדמות שלה. היא היתה רצינית מאד ומעוררת כבוד, רק מידי פעם בפעם חלף חיוך תועה על שפתיה. היא היתה אשת מנהל בנק, שהיה בן למשפחת אצילים ולהם כסף רב. היא התנדבה להיות מורה מתוך רצון לחנך את הדור הצעיר להיות אזרחים נאמנים ולאהבת המולדת. בתה שלה התחנכה בידי מורים פרטיים. הגיע הסתיו, מידי בוקר התעוררנו לקולו המתנגן של גליק, השמש, אשר נוסף לשאר תפקידיו, היה עליו לעבור השכם בבוקר ולהעיר את בית ישראל לסליחות. הקול הזה רווי העצבות מהדהד עד היום בלבי. כהרף עין קפצו כולם ממיטותיהם, התלבשו ויצאו לתוך דמדומי הבוקר, אל אגלי הטל הקופאים. עוד זמן מה שמענו את חריקת רגליהם עד שנבלעו אל תוך בית הכנסת. באחד הימים , בהגיענו אל בית הספר, המורה קמה ממקומה, לפניה על השולחן נערמו ספרים רבים ומכשירי כתיבה. היא הכריזה שכל תלמיד או תלמידה שאין בידם אפשרות להשיג ספרים וכלי כתיבה יבואו ויקבלו מידה. אני לא קמתי, למרות שכל חברותי דחקו בי לעשות כן. הורדתי את ראשי ופרצתי בבכי, התביישתי לקחת נדבות. המורה קראה לאחת הילדות והיא לקחה עבורי את הספרים ושמה בילקוטי. החורף בחודש אלול, כידוע ביבשת אירופה, הטמפרטורה יורדת באופן ניכר ומשהו עצוב שרר באוויר בישר את עונת החורף. בהתקרב החגים הכול נידחק לצד בלבבות עקרות הבית היהודיות , שוב היו עמוסות בהכנות לחגים, לרבות אימא. אם כי הייתי קטנה בשנים, הבנתי את התפקיד הקשה שהעמיס הגורל על כתפיה. כאישה בודדה, המטופלת בטף היה עליה להתמודד בגפה עם כל הקשיים. הקצבה הממשלתית לאשת חייל היתה זעומה מאד. אך היא ראתה ברכה בעמלה, גינות הירק הניבו יבולם ונתנו פרנסה ואת הנותר אכסנו במרתף בית דודתי. גם תרנגולות וברבורים נמכרו לקראת החגים וזכו למחירים טובים. היתר נשאר להמשכת הדור. העופות התנהגו כאילו הרגישו שלא עומד מאחוריהם בעל בית עשיר. הם הטילו ביצים בסבך הצמחייה הדוקרנית, אשר כל שומר נפשו ירחק מהם. את מזונם מצאו בשפע על ערימת הזבל שהתפרסה מאחורי דירתנו, שם חיטטו מבוקר עד ערב. איסוף הביצים היה מתפקידו של אחי, נתן הטוב והסבלני. מידי יום ביומו אסף קערה מלאה ביצים. עד כאן נראה הכול אידיאלי לולא התערבו גורמים מבחוץ, היו אלה שני בעלי הבית היריבים. הם הציקו לדיירים והזמינו אותם לבית המשפט כדי לקבל שכר דירה. לאחר דין ודברים קשים והשמצות נשאר הכול כשהיה. בגלל שהיינו הדיירים הכי קיצוניים סבלנו מאד מאי סדרים שהתרחשו סביב תאי השירותים וערימת הפסולת. נוסף לכל היה גם הגג שדלף. באירופה היו גשמים ברוב עונות השנה. הייתי מתעוררת מזרם מים קרים אשר קלח אל תוך צווארי ובינתיים גם החדר התמלא שלוליות מים . בבוקר באו בנות דודתי ועזרו להוציא את המים. זה היה כאילו חלק ממשחקי הילדות שלנו. שכחתי את הלילות השקטים. אמנם קיבלנו רשות מבעל הבית לתקן את הגג על חשבון שכר הדירה אבל כאשר יצאה השמש שכחנו את הדליפה ולא תיקנו את הגג, וחוזר חלילה. עד שבסוף הגיעו מים עד נפש והזמנו בעל מקצוע שתקן את הגג בעזרת יריעת זפת. אבל שוב באה רוח סערה וקרעה את הניר עם המסמרים. לוחות הגג היו רקובים ולא החזיקו את המסמרים. החצר שימשה לנו מגרש משחקים , ולאימי שימשה כמקור פרנסה לגידול ירקות וכאכסניה לבעלי הכנף. כמעט בכל שעות היום הינו בחצר ואפילו שכחנו להיכנס לאכול, זאת בקיץ. בחורף התכסו השמים במסך נחושת כבד והקור הלך וגבר. בני אדם וכל נפש חיה חפשו מחסה תחת גג כלשהוא. הרוחות העזות שרקו מתחת לחלון המטבח וגם בימים יפים שררה אפלולית קודרת בדירה. הבשר התלוי כעת כאשר נבצר מאתנו לצאת החוצה, היינו בעיקר במטבח ושמתי לב לסגנון הבנייה המוזר שלו. היה שם תנור אפייה גמלוני עשוי חמר אשר התפרס כמעט על חצי שטחו של המטבח. משני צדיו נותר עוד כחצי מטר עד קירות החדרים. בצלע של התנור היו כיריים ושם עמדה אימא ובישלה . הכי מוזר היה בעיני החלל הריק שמעל לתנור אשר היה שחור ומבריק מפיח ועורר בי פחדים. לא הבנתי את צורת הבנייה הזאת כי בכפר הארובה היתה בתוך הקיר ולא ראו אותה. כלונסאות עץ עברו לרוחב הארובה והן נועדו לתת לנו עוד מקור פרנסה. בבוא החורף באו שכנים ובקשו מאימא לעשן נתחי בשר מעל עשן הארובה, הם תלו את נתחי הבשר על הכלונסאות למשך כמה שבועות ושילמו לאמי תמורת השירות. מידי ערב ישבה אימא והתחשבנה עם בעלי הבשר, מי שם ומי הוריד, וכמה כל אחד צריך לשלם. במשך כל החורף נתלו הנתחים כאשכולות מעל הארובה. לא היה זה מיכרה זהב , אך במצבנו היתה חשובה כל פרוטה. חגים לאומיים באביב שטפו קרני השמש החמות את השלגים ומסמסו אותם. כל היום זרמו מים מהגגות. בלילות ירדה שוב הטמפרטורה וטיפות המים קפאו בקצות הגג כנטיפים. האדמה הפכה להיות רפש עד שבאו רוחות האביב ויבשו אותה. בחצר בית הספר שוב נשמעו קולות צחוק ושימחה. ב15- במרץ חגגו ההונגרים חג לאומי לזכר המרד ההונגרי נגד האוסטרים אשר קרה במאה הקודמת. האוסטרים רצו להשתלט מבחינה תרבותית על ההונגרים . העם ההונגרי הקטן לא הסכים לוותר על שפתו ותרבותו ויצא למלחמה נגד האוסטרים. ההונגרים סבלו אבדות קשות. באותו זמן עלה על כיסא המלכות המלך פרנץ יוזף ואשתו אליזבט השתדלה לטובת ההונגרים. מאז פסקו הרדיפות ושני העמים השלימו זה עם זה. בבית הספר נערכה חגיגה ובה שרנו והופענו בדקלומים. בעקר הופיעו הילדים היהודים, שלא הרבו להיעדר מבית הספר, כמו ילדי הגויים. חג נוסף שחגגנו היה חג העצים והציפורים , אשר היה דומה לחג ט"ו בשבט. יצאנו אל חיק הטבע בשירים וערכנו פיקניק בחורשות. אבא שב הביתה יום אחד ניכנס הדוור אל חצרנו ונתן לאימא מכתב ועליו סמל הצלב האדום. זה היה מכתב מאבי. הוא כתב לנו מאחת התחנות בדרכו הביתה. שמחנו מאד וחיכינו בקוצר רוח לשובו. יום אחד חזרתי מבית הספר והייתי לבדי בבית, ופתאום שמעתי שדלת המטבח נפתחת ופסיעות הססניות קרבו אל דלת החדר. הדלת נפתחה וראיתי חייל במדים וילקוט גב על שכמו. הוא הסתכל עלי ואני פחדתי מאד. הוא חייך אלי וקרא לי בשמי. הוא נשק אותי ואמר שהוא אבא ושאל איפה כולם. שמעתי את אימא נכנסת לבית והיה מפגש נרגש מאד עם נשיקות וחיבוקים. גם אחי, נתן הגיע וקפץ על צווארו של אבא. רק הקטנים עמדו בצד נבוכים. בינתיים נודע הדבר גם לדודתי , הם באו והיתה שמחה גדולה. אבי הסתכל מסביב ושאל על רייזיקה, השתררה דממה וכולם הורידו את הראש. נתן סיפר לאבא על האסונות שפקדו אותנו. אבא אמר: ברוך דיין אמת וישב שעה אחת להתאבל על ילדיו. סיפורי השבי במשך הימים הבאים היה בתינו מקור להתעניינות. שכנים וקרובים באו והלכו ואבי לא פסק מלספר את הקורות אותו במשך המלחמה. הוא נישבה מיד בתחילת המלחמה והובא לסיביר. בסוף המלחמה פרצה מהפכה ברוסיה ואף אחד לא דאג לשבויים. אבי ועוד מספר אנשים יצאו מסיביר והתחילו לחזור בעצמם ברגל אל הגבול. הסיפורים קלחו כסיפורי "אלף לילה ולילה". לאט לאט פסקו הביקורים והחיים נכנסו למסלול חדש . אבי גידל זקן והיה ככל היהודים. הוא הנהיג בבית משטר קפדני ונימוסים ואף לא חשך את שבטו בשעת הצורך. בשלב זה אני השתדלתי להימנע מעונשים פיזיים. בעיני היתה זו השפלה. הבנים הסתבכו מפעם לפעם, הם היו רגילים ליד הרכה של אימא. מה שהפליא אותי היה שרייזי , למרות שבביתה לא הנהיגו משטר חזק נגד הילדים, כבדה את אבי והם הסתדרו ביניהם מצוין. בביתה היא המשיכה בתעלוליה ואני נסחפתי אחריה. אבא סוחר אבי התחיל לחשוב על עבודה. אחיו הבכור גר בעיירה והיה סוחר. הוא הציע לאבי לעסוק גם במסחר. התברר שבגלל המלחמה היה בעיר הבירה מחסור במצרכי מזון. יהודים רבים מהעיירה התקיימו מהובלת מזון לבירה. במשפחה החליטו שהורי יסחרו באגוזי פקאן. זה היה מיצרך מבוקש בעיר והיה קל להובלה. אנחנו פיצחנו את אגוזי הפקאן וארזנו אותם במזוודות גדולות. אבא ואימא נסעו פעמיים בשבוע לעיר ברכבת, נסיעה שארכה כמה שעות. לנו, הילדים היה קשה מאד כשהורי נסעו. נתן טיפל בילדים הקטנים ואני, התמזל מזלי ומצאתי פינה חמה בבית דודתי. שם גם ישנתי וביליתי בנעימים. בחצרנו צמחה שורת עצי שזיפים. באביב התכסו העצים בשפע פרחים לבנים וכל השכנים אמרו שלא ראו אף פעם כזאת פריחה. בחורף שעבר הוריד הברד את כל הפרחים ולא נשאר שום פרי. עתה פרחו העצים כאילו פיצוי על השנה שעברה. אני רציתי להתגאות בפני רייזי שגם לנו יש פרות בחצר והבאתי אותה לראות את הפריחה היפה. רייזי לא גילתה כל התלהבות, היא עמדה בצד וחייכה. ביום אחד כשהפרי היה כבר בשל ואדום, רצתי לקרוא לרייזי אך היא שוב עמדה ורק חייכה. קטפתי כמה פרות ונתתי לרייזי. היא לא רצתה ואמרה שאני אטעם ראשונה. טעמתי והטעם היה נורא, מר וחמוץ. התברר שהעצים האלו היו עצי בר שלא הורכבו ורייזי לא גילתה לי את זה. מסיבת סוף השנה סוף שנת הלימודים התקרבה ואז התגשם חלום ילדותי. לכבוד המסיבה קבלתי חליפה עם צווארון של מלח באנייה, חצאית קפלים וחולצה עם סרט משי על הצוואר. את השמלה תפרה לי ברטה, בת הסנדלר מהכניסה השלישית. דוד מיכאל הסנדלר היה בעל מקצוע מעולה ובאותו זמן הזמין בשבילי גם זוג נעליים. הזדמן לי לשהות הרבה בבית הסנדלר והסתכלתי על דירתם הקטנה, בת שני החדרים, שהיה בה גם מקום לסנדלריה וגם למתפרה של ברטה. שבעה ילדים גדלו בדירה הקטנה ותמיד היה שם סדר וניקיון. באחד מסופי השבוע , הגיעו שמלתי ונעלי מבית הסנדלר, ואני לבשתי אותן בשבת. הרגשתי בשמלה החדשה כמו סינדרלה. כל הדלתות נפתחו לפני, אפילו בנות גייגר העשירות, שלאביהן היתה טחנת קמח גדולה, ואשר לא התחברו אתי מחוץ לכתלי בית הספר, עכשיו היו כולן חברותי. עלתה בזיכרוני עוד משפחה ולה טחנת קמח גדולה. בתם ישבה על ידי בכיתה ואני עזרתי לה בלימודים. הייתי מוזמנת לביתם והם התייחסו אלי יפה מאד. למרות שהיו עשירים, היו מעורבים בקהל ולא התנשאו על שאר היהודים. מעולם לא שמעתי עליהם דבר. כנראה, הם הגיעו עם שאר אחינו אל מחנות המוות. אך בתקופה זו של ילדותי, סוף מלחמת העולם הראשונה, חשבנו כי השמש תזרח לכל העמים והגזעים. אנו התכוננו למסיבת סוף השנה . פרק 7: חילופי שלטון מנהל בית הספר היה לאומני והלהיב בדבריו את הילדים לאהבת המולדת. באוויר היתה הרגשה שאנחנו עומדים לאבד את המכות האוסרו-הונגרית. השקענו הרבה בהכנות למסיבה. בקיץ זה הגיע משפחה חדשה לסמטה ולה שתי בנות. הגדולה בת שמונה עשרה והקטנה בת גילי. היא היתה ילדה תוססת ועירנית ושמה הלנה. האם היתה המיילדת בכפר שממנו באו. היות והעיירה שלנו היתה משופעת בלידות המיילדת קיוותה להתפרנס בה בכבוד. אבי המשפחה לא היה כבר בין החיים. גם עם רייזי הרבינו לשחק ותעלוליה הלכו וגברו. כל יום אכלנו ארוחת ארבע גנובה מתחת לאדן החלון אשר בחדר האורחים. באחד הימים הגיעה לבית דודתי דיירת חדשה ושמה הרמינה. היה לה בית מלאכה לייצור פאות נוכריות בכיכר השוק. היא היתה ידועה בתור בעלת כשרון רב. לאחר סכסוך עמוק עם הוריה היא רצתה לעזוב את הבית. היא בקשה מדודתי לגור אצלה למשך זמן קצר, עד אשר ימצא לה מקום קבוע. דודתי נתנה לדיירת את חדר האורחים. ריזי כעסה על כך היות ומעתה לא יכולנו לשוב ולהשתעשע בחדר זה כבעבר. רייזי טענה שהרמינה היתה מרשעת, רבה עם הוריה ועזבה את הבית. אנו הצטרכנו לחפש מקום אחר כדי לערוך בו את ארוחותינו. יום אחד אמרה לי רייזי שורמינה שכחה לסגור את הדלת של חדר האורחים וכדאי שנציץ פנימה. החדר היה מקושט כולו. על שולחן הטואלט היו צנצנות ובקבוקים של תמרוקים שלא היו מביישים שום בית מרקחת. רייזי נגשה אל שולחן הטואלט פתחה צנצנת משחה והתחילה למרוח על פניה. היא פתחה עוד ועוד צנצנות וקראה גם לי לבוא ולהתאפר. היתה שם קופסת פודרה יקרה שהוברחה מצ'כיה ואנו פיזרנו פודרה על פנינו, בכל החדר ועל המרבד היפה. אי אפשר היה לעצור את רייזי. גם בושם היא התיזה עלי ועל עצמה. פתאום נתקפה רייזי פחד שמא הרמינה תחזור ולא נוכל לצאת מבלי שיראו אותנו. היא לא נואשה, לקחה כיסא וגררה אותו אל החלון וקפצה למטה. לרוע מזלה עבר שם בדיוק בחור מהשכנים והיא הפילה את כובעו ופרצה בצחוק גדול. אני קפצתי אחריה והבחור המסכן היה המום למראה פנינו המאופרים בלבן ובוורוד. אנו ברחנו והחבאנו במחסן העצים. מיד שמענו את קול זעקותיה של הרמינה וראינו אותה מושכת את דודתי אל חדר האורחים ומתארת לה בבכי את גודל השואה. גם דודי והשכנים נזעקו ושמענו שמזכירים את השמות שלנו. כנראה שהבחור שעליו קפצה רייזי נכנס לבית וספר מה קרה. דודי בא אל מחסן ושידל את רייזי לרדת. הוא תפס אותה ונתן לה מכה אחת בלבד. היא כיסתה את פניה בידיה ופרצה בזעקות אימים. אך אני ראיתי מבעד לאצבעותיה את עיניה הצוחקות. דודי רך הלב לא הכה אותה יותר והניח אותה לנפשה. אבי יצא וראה את הנעשה ואמר לי שאם עוד פעם יקרה דבר שכזה לא אצא מכך כל בזול. גורלי יהיה כמו רייזי. למרות שכולם כעסו רייזי לא התחרטה והתייחסה אל המעשה בצחוק. הרמינה אשר ממילא חשבה לעזוב באותו זמן, ארזה את מיטלטליה ועברה למקום אחר. יום אחד סיפרה לי רייזי בסוד, כי בסוף החורף, אמה תלד תינוק. היא ידעה הכול והפכה להיות רצינית, שלא כהרגלה. באותו קיץ נפטרה השכנה מרת הרטשטיין, זו שילדיה מתו בשרפה. כולנו הזדעזענו ורחמנו על מוניקה, הבת המאומצת שהיתה בת תשע עשרה. דברו על כך שהמוות של האם ישנה את גורלה של מוניקה. עלי העיבה בתקופה זו דברים יותר פשוטים. הורי היו נוסעים לעיר הבירה כדי לסחור ואנו נשארנו ימים רבים לבד. הרומנים באים החופש הגדול עבר ושוב הלכנו לבית הספר. האווירה לא היתה טובה, המורים לא היו שקטים, והרגשנו שמשהו עומד להתרחש. יום אחד סיפרה חברה שלנו, דינה וידר, מהכיתה הרביעית, שהלכה לחדר המנהל ושמעה אותו שר שיר לאומני עצוב. ארצי ארצי אהובתי, עליך זולגות דמעות של ילדה, קמצוץ עפר אקח עמי, מעבר גבולותיך, וכמה שרחוק אהיה, בזאת אמצא מנוחתי. דינה פתחה את הדלת בשקט וראתה את המנהל כשדמעות זולגות מעיניו. אותו יום הלכנו הביתה מוקדם יותר, וכרגיל הלכנו בזוגות וכל ילד נפרד מהשורה רק כשהגיע לביתו. המורה אמרה שנלך הביתה בשקט ולא נגיד שום דבר ולא נעצור בדרך. ליד העירייה ראינו קבוצה של חיילים אך לא חרגנו מהשורה מפחד, הן מפני החיילים והן מפני המשגיחים שרשמו כל ילד אשר לא נשמע להוראות. אחר כך שמענו שבכפרים אשר לא קיבלו את החיילים יפה פרצו מהומות. בערב יצא כרוז והכריז שכל האוכלוסיה מצווה להישאר בבתים ולא להתקהל ברחובות. נקבע גבול חדש, אשר הפריד בין רומניה לבין הונגריה, אשר עד אז היו ממלכה אחת. הורי לא יכלו להמשיך במסחרם, כי היה מסובך להוציא דרכון ולעבור בכל פעם את הגבול. כל מי שנשאר בהונגריה היה צריך להוציא דרכון כדי לחזור הביתה, וכן להיפך. דודתי הצעירה שבאה מבודפשט לבקר אותנו לפני המהפך, היתה צריכה להוציא דרכון כדי לחזור הביתה. היו לה שני ילדים והיא היתה בהריון מתקדם. מרוב התרגשות על מה שקרה, היא ילדה פג. התינוק היה כה קטן שהיה ממש מזעזע להסתכל עליו. לא רצינו שדודתי תראה את סלידתנו ממראהו. הרופא של העיירה טיפל בתינוק במסירות נפש עד שיצא מכלל סכנה. אחרי זמן מה הם נסעו הביתה. קיבלנו מהם מכתב שהתינוק מתפתח יפה. גם בבית הספר היו שנויים, המורים הוכרחו להישבע לדגל הרומני, אך רבים מהם סירבו ועזבו את ההוראה. נכנסו מורים חדשים ושפה חדשה. מוניקה נישאת אחרי שעברו ה"שלושים" של משפ' הרטשטיין, נכנסה מוניקה לבית דודתי וסיפרה שהדוד שלה אמר לה שהיא לא תוכל יותר לגור בביתו, אלא אם כן תינשא לו. דודתי ואימי עודדו אותה להתחתן עם הדוד הזקן. לא היה מי שיכול לעזור לה להינשא למישהו צעיר. מוניקה בת התשע עשרה נישאה בלית ברירה לאיש בן ששים. זה היה מקובל בתקופה שלנו שנערה שלא היתה לה נדוניה "מכרה את נעוריה" לאיש זקן , העיקר לא להישאר רווקה. למוניקה היו חיים טובים אחרי שנישאה. בתום שנה לנישואיה אף ילדה בן לבעלה הזקן. האב המאושר ראה בתינוק פיצוי על שני בניו שנספו בשריפה. הוא קנה בית יפה ואנו אהבנו מאד לבקר את מוניקה והתינוק. למרות שהמולדת שלנו סופחה לרומניה, אביב זה של שנת 1920 , היה עבורנו הילדים , יפה ככל האביבים ודבר לא העיב על אושרנו. מדי בוקר פסענו לבית הספר בשדרת עצי התות הפורחים וניסינו להציץ מבעד לגדר אל חצר בית הספר החקלאי אשר הפך למחנה צבאי, עם בוא הרומנים. שיחי היסמין פרחו כרגיל והפיצו את ריחם הטוב. בדרך לא ראינו את התלמידים בשעת התעמלות הבוקר, ולא את בנות הגימנסיה האזורית מטיילות ברחוב. שני המוסדות החינוך פסקו מלפעול עם בוא הרומנים. רק חיילים פסעו בסך ברחובות. אך העיירה לא קפאה על שמריה, התפתח פרוספריטי, כרגיל אחרי מלחמה. בית הנתיבות של העיירה הפך לצומת חשובה שדרכה עברה כל התנועה מהמזרח לצ'כיה. נפתחו משרדים רבים וגם משרד מכס. הגיעו מהכפרים תושבים רבים והשתקעו בעיירה והתחילה תנופת בניה שלא היה כדוגמתה. גם הדוד שלי, הנגר, נהנה מהפריחה הזאת , כי כולם היו זקוקים לריהוט חדש. נראה שכל מערכת החיים אשר נסוגה בארבע שנות המלחמה, הולכת ומתחדשת שוב. זוגות צעירים נישאו ותינוקות רבים נולדו. לעתים קרובות, פגשנו ברחובות את זלוטה, המיילדת ובידה תיק שחור. הדודה זלוטה השמנמנה הלכה תמיד מהר, פניה העגולות מחייכות אלינו. היא הכירה את כל ילדי העיירה , שהרי יילדה את כולם וכולם נחשבו כילדיה. קראנו לה דודה חסידה, ובדמיוננו ראינו אותה טסה בחלל ועל מקורה קשור צרור ובתוכו תינוק. ראינו על גלויות ברכה של חג המולד, חסידה מביאה תינוק. סיפרו לנו שהחסידה משגרת את התינוק מבעד לארובה המפויחת. זה עורר בלבי רחמים על התינוק. באותה עת נולדה תינוקת בשכנותינו. אמרו לנו שהתינוקת בובה, וחשבתי שהיא כמו בובת הסמרטוטים שלי. אך ראיתי שהיא מזיזה את אבריה וגם יכולה להביע את רגשותיה בקולי קולות . תינוקת בבית דודתי בעוד אני מנסה להביא פתרון לחידת התינוקות, פרצה רייזי לבתינו, משכה אותי בידי ואמרה שזה התחיל. היא משכה אותי הביתה ואמרה שאביה הלך להזעיק את המיילדת. היא באה חיש מהר ובידה התיק השחור. היא אמרה לנו שאם נתנהג יפה, היא תראה לנו במהרה את התינוק ונעלמה מעבר לדלת חדר המיטות. אימי ודודי ישבו במרפסת וכולנו ציפינו דרוכים לבאות. היה זה יום חופשי מבית הספר ושם מעבר לדלת הנעולה נשמעה מידי פעם אנחה מאופקת. פתאום שמענו בכי של תינוק, הדלת נפתחה לסדק צר, דרכו הופיעו פניה של דודה זלוטה, והיא אמרה: מזל טוב , נולדה בת. אמי נכנסה וכשיצאה אמרה שמיד נוכל לראות את התינוקת. אחרי זמן מה הופיעה דודה זלוטה , ובתוך צרור הלבנים שבידה ראינו ראש זעיר. היא בקשה שלא נתקרב יותר מידי. בלה ורייזי היו מאושרות שאחרי שני אחים נולדה להן אחות. נכנסנו לברך את הדודה, ובמשך הימים הבאים הייתי מחפשת תמיד את קרבתה של התינוקת שנקראה חיה'לה. עכשיו קנאתי בבנות דודתי בגלל התינוקת. התינוקת היתה חמודה ומפותחת יפה, ושמחתי לנענע את עריסתה שעות רבות. באותו זמן דודתי לקחה עוזרת למשק הבית. אך ביום ראשון, כאשר העוזרת נסעה לביתה, בקשתי אני מדודתי לעזור לה בכביסת חיתולי התינוקת. חיה'לה היתה תינוקת בת מזל אשר זכתה לתשומת לב של שתי משפחות, הן של הוריה והן של דודיה. דודתי שמחה על עזרתי כי היא היתה עסוקה מאד בעבודות הבית. הפועלים של בית המלאכה אכלו וישנו בבית דודי וכל המלאכה נפלה על כתפי דודתי. אחי שב הביתה באותה עת חזר הביתה אחי הבכור, אפרים מנדל (לימים עלה לארץ ישראל והתגורר בקריית מוצקין) , הוא היה בן שבע עשרה. עד אותו זמן הוא התחנך בבית סבי. כפי שהיה מקובל באותו זמן במשפחות יהודיות, אמי ואבי נשארו בבית סבי , אבי הכלה, למשך שנה אחת. זאת בנוסף על הנדוניה שהיה על משפחת הכלה לתת. במשך שנה זאת נולד אחי הבכור, אשר התחבב מאד על כל בני הבית. אחרי שעברה שנה והורי היו צריכים לעזוב את בית הסבא, לא רצתה המשפחה לוותר על התינוק. גם להורי זאת היתה הקלה להשאיר את התינוק בבית הסבא עד אשר יסתדרו קצת בחיים. אך דרכם לא היתה סוגה בשושנים, הם שכרו בעיר קלוז' דירה, ופתחו חנות מכולת. אבי לא התגלה כסוחר מצליח ואחרי שנה הם הפסידו את כל כספם. הם נדדו למקום אחר כדי למצוא פרנסה. בינתיים נולדו עוד ילדים ותמיד דחו את שיבתו של בנם הבכור הביתה . במשך השנים עזבו הדודים את בית הוריהם, וההורים הזקנים לא יכלו להתפרנס יותר בעצמם. הם מכרו את ביתם ובאו לגור בהלמין. דודתי ואמי טפלו בהם וגם יתר הבנים דאגו לכל מחסורם. אפרים אחי, אשר גדל כל השנים כבן יחיד, גילה מחדש את משפחתו ובמיוחד אהב את חיה'לה התינוקת אהבה רבה מאד. בשמחתנו נימהל גם עצב. באותו סתיו נפל שכנינו הסנדלר למשכב אשר ממנו לא קם. הוא היה יושב כפוף בחצר וקול שעולו הדהד . עם נשירת עלי הסתיו השיב את נשמתו לבוראו. הוא לא היה היחיד, רבים מבני העיירה נפטרו ממחלה זאת , שהיתה אז חשוכת מרפא. שנויים בבית הספר שנויים רבים חלו גם בבית הספר. מורים אשר לא רצו לקבל את האזרחות הרומנית, הוחלפו במורים אחרים. גם מנהל חדש היגיע ושמו היה בודו. הוא אמנם היה רומני אך התחנך בהונגריה, וידע לדבר הונגרית. חויבנו ללמוד רומנית והמנהל עצמו לימד אותנו. הוא העביר לנו את השיעור בדקדקנות מרובה וכבר בשיעור הראשון הסתכסכתי אתו. השפה הרומנית היתה שגורה בפינו כמו האידיש. בעת שלמדנו לכתוב היה עלינו לשים סימנים מיוחדים מעל האותיות, אשר לפיהם יש להגות את המילה. אני עשיתי צחוק מהסימנים האלו והבנות שישבו על ידי צחקו. המנהל כעס מאד ושאל את הבנות מה קרה וכאשר התברר לו פשר הצחוק , סטר על לחיי. אני למדתי את הלקח ולהבא נזהרתי. הגיעה אלינו גם מורה חדשה ודייקנית, מרגריטה שמה. היא היתה גבוהה ושערה ג'ינג'י, והתאימה יותר לפקד על גדוד חיילים ולא על כיתת ילדים. היא היתה מצוידת במקל ועל כל דבר פעוט היתה מכה בכף היד מכה חזקה מאד, אשר גרמה לנפיחות וכאב עז. אמנם מרגריטה הוא שם של פרח עדין אך היא לא היתה כשמה. גם אני סבלתי מקשיחותה, על לא עוול בכפי. את טעם המכה הזאת לא יכולתי לשכוח. בכיתתי למדו גם בנים יהודים אשר השלטונות חייבו אותם ללמוד בבית הספר הממלכתי. הם היו בני תשע כאשר נכנסה ההוראה החדשה. היה עליהם להתחיל ללמוד מכתה א'. הם קמו השכם בבוקר כדי ללכת ללמוד ב"חדר" עד השעה שמונה ואז הלכו לבית הספר. גם ב"חדר" חטפו לא פעם מכות מהמלמד, ועתה סבלו מאד תחת ידה הקשה של מרגריטה. המורה שכרה חדר בבית אחת המשפחות בעיירה, אשר היה לה בן צעיר. ומיד פרחו השמועות שיש קשר בין המורה לבחור הצעיר. בוקר אחד, כאשר באתי לבית הספר, ראיתי בחצר קבוצות מתגודדות, אנו הילדות הצעירות לא הבנו מה קורה . אחר כך התברר שמישהו צייר את המורה בגודל טבעי על קיר בית הספר. הציור היה מאד מדויק ולא היה ספק מי היא נושא הציור, למרבה הבושה צוירה המורה כשהיא בהריון. המורה חוללה שערורייה ודרשה שתעשה חקירה אשר תגלה את האשמים ותעניש אותם. כולם הרגיעו אותה ואמרו שממילא היא עומדת להינשא בקרוב. לשמחתנו הרבה היא נישאה לאותו בחור, אשר היה גם הוא מורה. שניהם עברו לעיר אחרת. שמענו שנולדו להם ששה בנים. אנו קיווינו שנקבל בשנת לימודים הבאה מורה יותר טובה אשר לא תציק לנו. בינתיים היה לפנינו עוד חודשיים של חופש. כבימים ימימה, התאספנו קבוצות של בנות. שוב געשה ורעשה הסמטה הקטנה מקולות שמחת חיים נצחית של שנות הילדות , בצלם של עצי האקציות תחת שמי התכלת הזוהרים. אחרי תנועה מתמדת במשך שעות , מצאנו מקום לנוח בעליית הגג של מחסן העצים הרעוע שנטה ליפול מרוב זקנה. היינו אז ילדות, בנות שמונה - תשע. באותה עת חויבנו ללמוד ב"חדר" מיוחד לבנות. שם למדנו במשך כמה שעות תפילות, דברי ימי ישראל, וקריאה וכתיבה עברית. המלמדת, דודה חנה, היתה רצינית ונמרצת , ולשבחה יאמר שלא יצאה מגדרה ולא השתמשה במקל. אנו שחקנו בחצר כלהקת דבורים. מפעם לפעם היא היתה מזמינה אליה את אחת הבנות לשם הלימוד. המורה היתה רצינית. תמיד ישבה בראש השולחן ולמדה כל בת באופן נפרד. בידה החזיקה מקל והצביעה על המלים ואנו קראנו. יהודית (יוצי) עולה בזיכרוני יהודית בת דודתי, בעצם אימא היתה בת דודי , היא היתה נכדתו של דודי. אני קראתי לאמה דודה מרים, כי היא היתה מבוגרת ממני בשלושים שנה. במשך שנים בקרנו אותם מידי פעם כאשר עוד גרנו בכפר. דודי היה סוחר וגר בדירה שכורה אך מרוהטת יפה שם ראיתי את תמונתה של מרים , בת דודי, בהיותה בת שמונה עשרה. מאד התפלאתי למראה התמונה שהיתה כמעט בגודל טבעי. היא היתה חיננית מאד, לבשה שמלה ארוכת שובל, וניגנה בכינור. מרים התחתנה עם בחור ישיבה ושמו מתיתיהו שהיה בחור חרדי מאד. הם ילדו בזה אחר זה ששה ילדים, הבכורה היתה יהודית. היא היתה בת גילי. יהודית היתה באה לשחק אתנו, כאשר תינוק אחד בן חצי שנה בזרועותיה ועוד ילדה קטנה מחזיקה בשולי שמלתה . היא לא השתתפה במשחקים שלנו. היא עמדה מהצד עם אחיה הקטנים ונהנתה מאד למראה משחקינו. מצבם הכלכלי היה קשה. היא היתה צריכה לעזור בכל דבר בבית. תמיד רחמנו על יהודית שלא יכלה לשחק עמנו. כאשר היתה יהודית בת ארבע עשרה אבא שלה נסע לגרמניה, כדי להיות שם מורה ללמודי קודש . הוא קבל שם משרה טובה. אחרי זמן מה הביא אליו את כל בני משפחתו. הם היו שם עד שנת 1933. אז בעזרת אחיו של מתיתיהו באמריקה , הגרו לארץ זו. דודי חיו בארץ החדשה עד זקנה ושיבה , וידעו חיים טובים. יהודית הכירה בחור צעיר שהיה קצב, נישאה לו ונולדו להם ארבעה ילדים. אחרי כל השנים האלה כשאני חושבת על יוצי, אני מרגישה סיפוק על שהיא ומשפחתה הצליחו להינצל מציפורני הצורר. בכיתה ד' בסתיו זה עליתי לכיתה ד' . ביום הראשון של הלימודים ערך המנהל מפקד. התייצבנו בשורה לפי הגובה. לצערי הרב הייתי שוב בין האחרונות, למרות שרוב הבנות היו צעירות ממני. זכינו לקבל מורה חדשה ושמה יולנדה , היא היתה בת תשע עשרה והיתה נחמדה מאד. היו לה שתי צמות בהירות אשר כיתרו את ראשה. עיניה היו אפורות ובהן ריצדו נקודות זהב. היא היתה חייכנית ועדינה. לעתים רחוקות הכתה במקל וגם אז בקלות. ראינו על פניה שנגרם לה צער רב עקב כך. אם הצטיינו במשהו קבלנו תמיד איזה פרס קטן. אני קבלתי ציור ובו אמנון ותמר בצבע סגול וזהוב, ונראה שהפרחים נקטפו זה עתה. שמרתי על הציור במשך שנים, וכאשר עליתי לארץ, נשלח הציור הזה יחד עם כל התעודות שלי מבית הספר, בידי משפחה ממכירינו אשר עלתה לארץ . המשפחה הזאת הגיעה לארץ בימי המאורעות של שנת 1936. מרוב פחד החליטו לא להישאר בארץ, ואפילו לא פרקו את המטען מהאנייה. הם חזרו לרומניה ולא החזירו את החפצים לאמי וכך נטחן הציור שלי בגלגל הזמן האכזרי . המורה שלנו גרה עם המורה של כתה ה' באותה דירה. גם המורה השנייה אליזבט היתה טובה ועדינה. היא באה מבית פשוט מאד , אך קבלה חינוך טוב. אביה נפטר באותה שנה והיא הלכה כל השנה עם צעיף שחור. בשנה זו המורה יולנדה התאהבה באחד הבחורים בסביבה. הוא היה גם מורה והיה בחור יפה מאד. שמחנו עם המורה על אהבתם. שנת הלמודים של כתה ד' התנהלה על מי מנוחות. שתי המורות , למרות היותן ממוצא הונגרי, השתדלו מעל ומעבר לחנך את תלמידותיהן לפי רוח הזמן, לפי התרבות של העם הרומני. אם כי ספרי הלימוד נכתבו בשפה ההונגרית , הם נכתבו לפי העובדות הקיימות בשטח מבחינה גיאוגרפית והיסטורית. חגים בשנה זו חגגנו את חגי הלאום הרומני. אנחנו, היהודים, השתדלנו להתנהג בכל ארצות הגולה לפי מנהג אותן הארצות. להיות אזרחים נאמנים של המדינות שהעניקו לנו מחסה בכל אורך הגלות. שמחנו בחגים של הרומנים באותה התלהבות כבאלה של ההונגרים. רק כעבור חצי יובל שנים למדנו להרגיש את אכזריותם כלפי חסרי מולדת. משחר ילדותינו ידענו, שאי שם, מעבר לים יש גם לנו מולדת אשר ממנה נושלנו בידי עמים זרים. אלפיים שנות גלות לא הפיגו את הכיסופים אל אדמת אבותינו. האמנו באמונה שלמה שהישועה תבוא במוקדם או במאוחר. התקווה לא פסקה אף פעם. בכל נפש יהודית היא נשמרה, כפי שההורים מדורי דורות, נטעו בלב ילדיהם במסירות ובאהבה. צום תשעה באב מדי שנה בתשעה באב הוכרז אבל לאומי ויום צום בקרב עם ישראל. היה זה לזכר חורבן בית המקדש ואובדן הריבונות של עם ישראל בארצו. גם הילדים חויבו לצום במשך מספר שעות. כל בית יהודי היה אפוף אווירה של אבל. עקב הצום צומצמו הלימודים ב"חדר" ואנו התאספנו בחצר , לא על מנת לשחק, אלא לשוחח על ענייני היום. על ארץ ישראל הרחוקה ועל הגלות שלא תמיד היינו רצויים בה. דיברנו על המשיח שיבוא רכוב על חמור לבן ויתקע בשופר גדול אשר יישמע מקצה הארץ ועד קצה. וכל היהודים יתאספו לעלות לארץ ישראל. הצדיקים ירכבו על החמור והחוטאים ישבו על האוזניים ועל הזנב וכאשר יגיעו אל הים יוריד החמור את אוזניו ויפיל את החוטאים לים. העובדה הזאת לא נראתה בעינינו הבנות והתעורר ויכוח בינינו ובין הבנים. באותו יום הלכנו גם לטייל בשדות אשר בפאת העיירה . האיכרים גידלו שם תלתן ואנחנו חיפשנו גבעולי תלתן בני ארבע עלים. היינו אוספים גם ברקנים. כשהלכנו לבית הכנסת היינו זורקים אותם על המתפללים. הברקנים נתפסו בזקן של הגברים או בשער של הבנות אשר לא כיסו את ראשן. היה קשה מאד לשלוף אותם. מחלת הסקרלטינה בשנת הלימודים החמישית קרו הרבה אסונות. עם בוא האביב הגיעה גם מחלת הסקרלטינה. הרבה ילדים מתו ממחלה זו, כמעט לא היה בית שלא היה בו מת. בבית שהיה בו חולה היו שמים פתק אדום כדי שאנשים יזהרו שלא להידבק. גם חברתי הלנה חלתה ונפטרה. אחותה של הלנה , אשר קודם לאסון שלחה לארצות הברית את תמונתה על מנת למצוא חתן, קבלה הזמנה לבוא עם אמה והן היגרו לאמריקה. באותה שנה ניפטר גם בנו של הסנדלר שהיה בן שמונה עשרה. בבית הסנדלר בוטל בית המלאכה ובן הסנדלר עם אחותו הצעירה היגרו גם לאמריקה. הם הסתדרו יפה מאד שם ושלחו מכתבים וכסף לאמם האלמנה. אשת הסנדלר היתה נכנסת אל אמי לעתים והן היו משוחחות שיחת נשים אשר תמיד הסתיימה בדמעות. כמובן, שתמיד הזכירו את בניהם הנפטרים. המחלה השאירה בעיירה אותות קשים למשל היתה משפחה אשר לה בת יחידה שנולדה אחרי עשר שנות נישואין, היא היתה ילדה מוצלחת ויפהפייה אך גם היא חלתה ומתה. חגיגות העצמאות של הרומנים בחודש סיוון , אביב 1921, חגגנו את יום העצמאות הרומני, לראשונה כעם רומני ובשפה הרומנית. העם הרומני אשר במשך מאות שנים היה מיעוט בתוך ממלכות אחרות , זכה עתה להכרה לאומית בקרב המעצמות וגם ארצו גדלה פי עשר. הרומנים היו גאים מאד על ההישג הזה וחגגו את החג הלאומי ברוב פאר. המורה אליזבט, אשר היתה מורותינו אחרי שיולנדה עזבה, היתה אחראית על החגיגות והיא ניהלה אותן בקפדנות ובכובד ראש. הכנו הצגה בשפה הרומנית שתיארה בית חולים בעת המלחמה ובו חיילים פצועים וכן היו במחזה שירים ודקלומים. בשנה זו כמעט כל האוכלוסיה בכפר השתתפה בחגיגות. האווירה היתה חגיגית וטובה. אחרי החגיגות חזרו הלימודים למסלולם. נותרו עוד כמה חדשים עד סוף השנה. המורה אליזבט אשר החליפה את מורתנו יולנדה, התחנכה בבית קפדני מאד. היא למדה במנזר היות ושם לא היו צריכים לשלם שכר לימוד. היא באה ממשפחתה ענייה. היא התייחסה אלינו כאל חברות וסיפרה לנו סיפורים אישיים מאד על עצמה. על רומן אשר היה לה בצעירותה ( היא היתה אז כבת 30 ), עם גבר אשר בחר לבסוף בחברה שלה הטובה והיא נאלצה לוותר. ומאז לא מצאה בן זוג . המורה יולנדה, אשר עזבה אותנו, היתה מגיעה לכפר לעתים כדי לערוך קניות. אז היתה גם קופצת לבקר בבית הספר. יום אחד היא הגיעה בכרכרה עם בעלה. באותו זמן היתה לנו הפסקה וראינו את יולנדה יורדת מהכרכרה. היא נראתה רע והיתה עצובה. היא בירכה אותנו לשלום ונכנסה לבית הספר. בעלה נסע וחזר אחרי זמן מה לקחת אותה. היא נפרדה מהמורה אליזבט שגם פניה נראו עצובות. כשנכנסנו לכיתה שאלה אחת הבנות מה קרה ליולנדה. בתחילה לא רצתה המורה לספר אך לבסוף כנגד רצונה פלטה:"ילדות אל תתחתנו אף פעם". היא סיפרה שחיי הנישואין של המורה יולנדה לא הצליחו כל כך . לפני הנישואים היה לבעל של יולנדה רומן עם מישהי אחרת ויולנדה חשדה שהרומן הזה ממשיך גם עתה. החשד הזה קלקל את חיי נישואיה. פרק 8: בבית סבא עם תום שנת הלימודים הוחלט במשפחה, כי בחופש הגדול אהיה בבית סבי ואבלה עם בת דודתי בלה. שתינו היינו רזות מאד והם חשבו שאם נחליף אוויר ואווירה הדבר ישפר את תאבוננו. הדוד פינחס בא לקחת אותנו אל הכפר ביקסד שהיה ידוע ככפר נופש, ושאליו נסענו ברכבת כשעה וחצי. סבי היה אז כבר בן למעלה מ70- שנה. אך היה גבה קומה וניראה טוב סבר. הוא היה חייכן, עיניו כחולות כשמים וזקן ארוך כיסה את פניו. סבתי היתה ההיפך ממנו. היא היתה קטנה וכהה ובאופיה קפדנית מאד . בזמן הארוחות היתה יושבת מולנו ונושמת בכבדות כי היתה חולה באסטמה. היא נראתה כציפור פצועה, נשמה בקושי ובקול שריקה. אך עיניה היו טובות והיא היתה שבעת רצון מכל כפית שדחסנו אל פינו. הסבתא נהנתה יותר מאתנו בזמן הארוחות, כאשר ראתה אותנו אוכלות. בקצה הכפר התרומם הר. סיפרו שלפי האגדה, מריה הקדושה ירדה על ההר הזה. לכן בנו עליו מנזר וכל שנה היו באים צליינים עם תמונות קדושות ונסים והיו עולים בשירה אדירה על ההר. אחינו בני ישראל אשר הריחו ריח של רווח, היו מגיעים ופותחים שוק גדול על יד המנזר. גם אנחנו הלכנו עם דודתי פרלה אשר רצתה למצוא אי אילו מציאות. הצליינים הקיפו את המנזר בשירה נלהבת והגיעו ממש לאקסטזה. אך אחרי מנוחה קצרה פנו לענייני חולין ופשטו על דוכני השוק. היה אפשר להשיג שם הכול: בדים, בגדים, כלים והכול בזיל הזול. התערבבנו בקהל והיה מוזר לראות את עולי הרגל אשר לפני כמה דקות הקיפו את המנזר באקסטזה דתית ועתה התמקחו בקולי קולות על כל פרוטה מהמחיר הנדרש. דודתי קנתה פיסת בד פרחוני על מנת לתפור שמלה עבורי ושבנו הביתה. דודתי תפרה לי ממנה שמלה יפה ולבשתי אותה לשבת. ימי החופש האלה זכורים לי כימים נעימים ביותר. סבי וסבתי התחרו ביניהם מי יפנק אותנו יותר. סבי השאיר עלי רושם עמוק. עד עתה ראיתי אותו מעט מאד בביקורים קצרים ועתה יכולתי להכירו מקרוב. הוא היה אדם רך וטוב לב. ברוב שעות היום היה יושב ליד השולחן, לפניו ספר עב כרס ומקטרת בפיו. פעמיים בשבוע היה יוצא מוקדם בבוקר לעבודתו בכפרים כשו"ב (כשוחט ובודק). הוא היה חוזר רק למחרת בבוקר. השכן של סבי היה כומר והוא היה נכנס לבתינו ומנהל ויכוחים ארוכים עם סבי על כתבי הקודש. גם משפחת הכומר היתה חביבה ובני ביתו התייחסו אלינו יפה. למשך חודש אחד של הקיץ היו סבי וסבתי שוכרים דירה ליד מעינות המרפא שהיו רחוקים כק"מ אחד מביתם. בשבתות הלכנו , בלה ואני לבקר את הסבים. בימי החול נהנינו לרחוץ במעיינות ובנחלים שבסביבה. אחר כך היינו מתלבשות יפה ומטיילות בין קהל הנופשים בחורשות ובגינות המטופחות. הנאה גדולה נגרמה לנו מהעובדה שחשבו גם אותנו לחלק מקהל הנופשים. יום אחד בא גם הדוד פינחס לטייל אתנו והוא הראה לנו בחורשה עץ עב גזע ועליו שלט שהוא בן 1000 שנה. חזרנו הביתה מלאות חוויות וזיכרונות נעימים. קטגוריה:טובה כהנא